


Soup Talk

by AnOverture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, awkward space boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Kraglin attempts to flirt with you, much to his dismay.





	Soup Talk

You had been working in the kitchen of Yondu’s ship for about six months. The crew always seemed to be hungry and no matter what you did, you always got complaints from at least ten of them each day. It was exhausting and thankless work, but at least once a day you got to speak to Kraglin. He came in only once a day to grab a big helping of whatever you had made for the day. Occasionally he’d ask for an extra serving, something you were strictly told not to do by Yondu, but you figured since he was the first mate, he was allowed.

And besides, it was hard for you to resist the tall, thin, fohawk having Ravager with the crooker, silver capped grin when he always made you feel giddy. 

Today was no different. You were serving your usually Saturday night “special” of chipped beef on toast. It was a Terran special you were able to pick up in bulk freezer bags from an old army surplus store on your days off. The crew liked it enough, happy to have some actual meat, and you enjoyed cooking it since you actually knew what the ingredients were. The same could not be said for the majority of meals you made for the crew as per Yondu’s request. About halfway through feeding the crew, the majority of which complained, again, Kraglin made it into the line.

“Hello. Same as every Saturday?” Kraglin asked when he approached you with his tray.

“Yeah. Chipped beef with gravy,” you said with a shrug.

“Hm. Well, at least the person serving it to me is cute,” Kraglin said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a grin, making a few of his silver capped teeth pop out, giving him the impression of having adorable buck teeth.

You just made a small noise somewhere between an “oh” and a laugh, totally taken aback by Kraglin’s comments. You ladled out some of the chipped beef into a bowl and handed it to Kraglin.

“Thank ya,” Kraglin said, his voice deep and calm, and his large eyes looking right into yours. “Looks good enough to eat.”

“Oh, well, that’s the point,” you said, looking at Kraglin incredulously.

“Well, in that case, you did a very good job,” Kraglin said with a nod. You saw him close his eyes longer than a standard blink and heard him sigh softly. “Goodbye now.”

“Uhh, bye,” you laughed out. You shook your head and continued to serve the rest of the crew.

The next day, you were going through the supplies in the storeroom, trying to find anything you could cook for the crew considering that you were running very low on supplies to cook with. You were in the small pantry area, on your knees, reaching back to get behind to the edge of the shelf, hoping to find some forgotten ingredients that may help you cook something. You reached and stretched and extended your arm and fingers as far as you could go, but couldn’t find anything. With a sigh, you turned to sit up, resting on your shins.

You were just about to stand up when you heard a small chuckle behind you. You practically jumped out of your skin, grabbing at your hip to unsheathe the knife you always kept with you in case anything were to go wrong or one of the crew got too handsy. When you turned around to face whoever had made that noise, you saw Kraglin standing in front of you, wide eyed, trying to stifle his laughter at your attempt to try to fight him.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya,” Kraglin said. One of his hands was rest on the butt of the gun he kept at his side, the other was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen supply room.

“Well,” you said, shrugging. “I mean, okay. But why are you here?”

“Just checking in. Seein’ what’s for dinner,” Kraglin said. He smiled at you, a tight closed mouth smile as he rocked back on his heels.

“From the looks of it, it’s gonna be chicken and uhm...chicken,” you said. “Not much else left until we get down to a planet with a market.”

“What is chicken?” Kraglin asked.

“It’s a, uhm, a bird from my Terra. Common bird we eat,” you say with a small smile. Kraglin looks so much like a Terran, sometimes you forget just how alien he really is to you.

“I’ll let Cap’n know ya need to shop,” Kraglin said with a nod. “Can’t have the men hungry.”

“That’s true. Or me. I need to eat too ya know. And some of the stuff Yondu,” You said quietly, catching yourself. “...I mean, Captain, has me get is, odd.”

“But ya good at cookin’ everything, even the stuff that’s barely food,” Kraglin said. He looked at you, like he was going to say something else, and then shifted his weight, moving his hand off the doorframe. He cleared his throat them added, “must be because you’re so good at dealin’ with, or workin’ with, hot stuff.”

“Thanks? What?” You said. You moved from your kneeling position to stand, wincing slightly as your knees popped from being in that position for so long.

“You’re, ya know, ya work with hot stuff,” Kraglin mumbled, nodding his head. “Like, a stove. You.”

“I’m a stove?” you leaned in, trying to hear what Kraglin was saying. He was talking so quietly and mumbling so you only caught about every fourth word.

“No, you’re hot, like a stove,” Kraglin said. Once the words came out of his mouth, he shut his mouth tightly and looked at you in horror at what he just said.

“Oh,” you said, caught somewhere between trying not to laugh and trying not to walk away. Kraglin was the first mate. He was tall and adorable and sweet. But no. First mate. Do not flirt with the first mate. That was an obvious rule. But does it count if the first mate flirts first?

“Yah, well, I’m gonna go,” Kraglin said, nodding. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath before turning around. He look flustered, and you thought maybe embarrassed.

“Oh, well okay,” you said, wanting Kraglin to stay but not quite sure how to accomplish that. “Well, if you think of anything you want me to make for dinner, let me know.”

“Soup,” Kraglin said almost immediately.

“Soup?” you repeated, taken slightly aback by the request itself and by how quickly Kraglin spit it out. “Any particular kind.”

“Soup,” Kraglin repeated.

“Yeah, got that,” you said, grinning at Kraglin. “Like, chicken soup? Vegetable soup?”

“Just, I like soup,” Kraglin said. He cringed at his words. He wanted to say something more impressive, or more suave, but he was stuck on soup for some reason and couldn’t seem to move on.

“Oh, okay, buddy. I’ll try to make you some soup,” you said with a grin. Seeing Kraglin nervous in front of you made you feel momentarily brave. You stepped up closer to the man, looking at the scars on his face and the tattoos on his neck. You noticed for the first time that Kraglin had some grey hair in his stubble and wondered vaguely how old he was, and if Xandarian’s aged anything like Terrans. “Anything else you needed?”

“Oh, no. Carry on,” Kraglin said. It was as if he all of a sudden remembered his duties as a first mate and tried to act as such. He straightened his back up and turned to leave, giving you a single nod before exiting the store room and then walking out of the kitchen area.

You were disappointed when Kraglin left. You could have spent all day in that storeroom making him feel uncomfortable. He was usually very put together and in control around the crew when he was on a job or making sure the rest of the crew was carrying out the orders Yondu had given the crew. It was odd to see him awkward and stuttering through his words, and especially odd to see him like this in front of you.

Why was he so nervous around the ship’s cook? You didn't think yourself anything special, but he was acting like he had no idea how to talk to you. And he did say you were hot like a stove.

You chuckled outloud to yourself thinking about that one. You were shaking your head and grinning, thinking about the tall, awkward, man when he walked back into your kitchen with long, quick, sure strides.

“Out,” he barked out at you, his voice a quick, hard sound.

“Excuse you?” You asked. You were willing to follow his orders, but couldn’t understand for the life of you why he would barge into your kitchen and demand you leave. “This is my kitchen.”

“With me,” Kraglin said again, his jaw clenched as he spoke. “You. Out.”

“Get out? To where? What?” You still had not moved, unsure of what the man actually wanted.

Kraglin sighed,and put his head in his hands for a moment before looking at you, his face unreadable.

“Do you want to go,” Kraglin said, his voice faltering at the last word. “Out.”

“With you?” you asked, confused.

“Yes,” Kraglin said. He had his arms over his chest and was trying to stand tall, but was having a hard time making eye contact with you. “Do you want to go out with me? There it is.”

“There what is?” You said, you voice become more annoyed, a second later realizing what Kraling had just asked you.

“The sentence. The asking out sentence,” Kraglin siad with a nod. “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Do Ravagers even date?” You said. You couldn’t understand why you hadn’t just said yes. You wanted to say yes, but you couldn’t get yourself to say it yet. 

“I mean, not like, usually, but Xandarian’s do,” Kraglin said with a shrug.

“Oh,” you said, then paused. The air was heavy and Kraglin was looking at you, his shoulders slumped and his eyes cast down. It took you a moment to realize why he looked so sad. “Oh, yes. I mean yeah, sure, I’ll go out with you.”

“Really?” He said, his face lighting up, his jagged teeth showing through his crooked smile.

“Yeah, sure,” you said, grinning broadly. “You’re hot like a stove.”

“Thanks, you too,” Kraglin said, not quite getting the joke. God, that just made him even cuter.

The two of you stood there in silence for a few moments, both smiling and not quite meeting each other's eyelines.

“When?” You asked, taking a step towards Kraglin and still not meeting his eyeline.

“When, what?” Kraglin said. His breath hitched when he saw you were less than a foot from him.

“Are you going to take me out?” You said, leaning in towards him more, feeling more confident knowing that you made him so nervous.

“Oh, uhm, soon.” He stuttered.

“Okay,” you said with a laugh. “I guess.”

“I don’t know when we’re gonna touch down, or where,” Kraglin said, looking embarrassed. “I didn’t time this well.”

“You did just fine,” you said. With your eyes still cast down, you reached out and grabbed Kraglin’s hand, taking it in yours.

He just looked down at your hand and grinned. The two of you stood like that for a while, holding hands, not speaking. Neither of you were very good with words, but this didn’t need words. This was perfect as is.


End file.
